The Colosseum of Beyblading
by Celtic Firestorm
Summary: A special of GRev after the last Episode of GRev.


_The Colosseum of Beyblading_

_The airplane landed, carrying passengers from Russia. Among them was a 14-year old boy called Ivan Papov, the old member of Team Neoborg which no one had heard from for years. He was going to meet his friends in Japan. Finally, the airplane landed in Tokyo._

Ivan: Mmm where's Yuriand the others?

Yuri: Ivan! So good to see you!

_Among the two who had came to greet Ivan were Yuri Ivanov, the leader of Team Neoborg, and another member, Sergei. However, the last member, Boris Kutzentsov, was missing. Ivan hugs Yuri, then shakes hands with Sergei._

Ivan: Err where's Boris?

Sergei: Well you see... as soon as they heard you were comingfans of Rei Konheld anti-Boris rallies, so he decided not to come.

Ivan: Oh... shame... so where do you guys stay?

Yuri: Come.

_Yuri drives a car carrying Ivan and Boris. They arrive at an abandoned warehouse. Then, they see Boris._

Boris: Ivan! Good to see ya!

Ivan: There you are! It's been two whole years!

_Meanwhile, Takao Kinomaya and his friends, Kai Hiwatari, Max Mizuhara, and Rei Kon are training at a local gym._

Takao: Man this is fun! But I'm getting hungry! Who's up for sushi?

Mystery Voice: You're not going anywhere until we have a little chat, Takao.

_A black and red beyblade zooms across and nearly knocks Takao off his feet. Takao looks up to see a familiar face. It was Ozuma._

Takao: Ozuma! Long time no see!

_Then, the team the Majestics, consisting of Olivier, Giancarlo, Robert Jurgen, and Johnny McGregor are chilling out at the Castle of The TwinEagles._

_Meanwhile, the exiled criminal Borcloff was hiding underground. He had been stripped of all his wealth after suffering a crushing defeat at the hands of Takao about a month ago._

Borcloff: Hehe, this colosseum will make all the fools who stripped me of my power pay. Especially those traitors MingMing, Moses, Mystel, Garland, and last of all-Brooklyn!

_As Borcloff builds his stadium, the five bladers he spoke of are at the local restraunt, having a rest after a long day of training. They are dining with the White Tiger Team, which consists of Rai, Mao, Kiki, and Gao. Also with them were the All Starz, or Michael Parker, Eddy, Steve, Rick, and Emily. They had been training together for almost a whole month._

Mystel: You enjoying this kids?

Mao: Mmm this chicken is delicious!

Kiki: Don't enjoy yourselves yet. I infiltrated the sewer systems, and I saw, or thought I saw, Borcloff working on some stadium. Who knows it may cause us more problems like what happened last time...

Rai: Kiki! You disgusting child! What in the world were you doing in the sewers?

Kiki: I was paying a visit to Takao.

Mao: Kiki!

_Then, four beybladers are at the mansion of Dr. Zagart. They are King, Queen, Zeo, and Gordo._

King: Mmm this delicious dinner. Your chefs are good, Zeo.

Zeo: Mmm, thanks...

_Three months later, Borcloff has completed his stadium. "Excellent," he says. "All I need now is a way to get them to come so they can all die and I can get their bit beasts! But, I need to trust you will guard me in case anyone comes," he says to four bladers who look exactly like Team Neoborg._

Takao: Hmm this is a weird invitation... To go to the Phoenix? I haven't been there since...

Hiromi: Let's go then! What are you all waiting for?

_At the Phoenix, they met a suprise. Their old friends were all there._

Takao: Hey guys, what's up?

Michael: We got weird invitations to this place. What's that chip in the center?

Ivan: I don't know, but I don't think it's good!

Borcloff: You're right Ivan it isn't! But it's too late to back out now!

Oliver: Uh-oh, that voice sounds familiar!

Borcloff: You're right! I'm Borcloff! And my chip will suck you all into the center where I can take your bitbeasts!

_The chip glows, then it zaps all the bladers inside the Phoenix. All of them faint, but the minds of them and their bitbeasts are inside the chip._

Ivan: Uhhh... Where are we?

Kiki: I knew we shouldn't have come here!

Rei: Wait noooo!

_Lifts carried two teams each to different rooms, but the GRevolutions, Takao, Rei, Kai, Max, and Daichi managed to escape. In one room, Team Neoborg was facing the former BEGA Bladers. In another, the Saint Shields were against the Majestics. Another carried the White Tiger Team against the combined teams of King and Queen and Zeo and Gordo. The last room contained the All Starz and the Barthez Battalion._

Ivan: I think the only way out is to win our way out! So... Wyborg, you serve me well, okay buddy? _Ivan looks at a new beyblade with three snake tips, just as Boris has his eyes secured on his new Falborg 2 G._

Team Neoborg: Go!

BEGA Bladers: Now!

Ozuma: Flash Leapord!

Mariam: Sharkrash!

Jusuf: Go! Vanishing Moot!

Dunga: Vortex Ape!

Robert: Griffolyon!

Olivier: Go Unicolyon!

Giancarlo: Come on Amphilyon!

Johnny: Salamalyon attack!

White Tigers: Go bit beasts!

Zeo: Go Cerberus G!

Gordo: Orthros G!

King: Gabriel G Go now!

Queen: Arial Go NOW!

Barthez Battalion and All Starz: Go now!

Takao: Well boys, we are the only ones left standing... Let's go through that door.

_The GRevolutions cross through a winding maze of passageways until they find Borcloff._

Rei: Borcloff! Let us out NOW!

Borcloff: Oh, I'm sure you'll get out. But first, you'll have to face these boys!

Yuri Clone: Go Wolborg 3000!

Boris Clone: Go Falborg 3000!

Sergei Clone: Go Seaborg 3000!

Ivan Clone: Go! Wyborg 3000!

Kai: Pathetic, Borcloff. I was expecting much heavier defences than a bunch of clones. Oh well... Go Dranzer! _The rest of the team rushedly copy._

Ivan: Grr... that's it... Go Wyborg!

Mystel: Poseidon! Ocean Javelin!

Ivan: Wyborg! Use Acid Shield!

_Both attacks clash violently. Then, Poseidon and Wyborg are lying down on the ground, as are their masters. Then, Wyborg and Poseidon are sucked into the sky, while Ivan and Mystel remain unconcious._

Yuri: ...Oh! No! I get this now! He invited us to steal all our bit beasts! Stop fighting and we need another way out!

Moses: I want out NOW Borcloff! _He hits the energy walls, then falls unconcious and his Gigars is sucked into the air._

Ivan Clone: Heh. Perfect. Wyborg Prime and Poseidon. Use Ocean Javelin!

Sergei Clone: Gigars. Great. Use Demolition Axe!

_Then, all the GRevolutions summon all their power and nail down the clones. The clones are blasted into oblivion, and the stolen bitbeasts return to their masters. _

Mao: We are saved! Now we can get out!

Ivan: Wyborg you're back!

The End


End file.
